There Will Be an Answer
by writingbutunpublished
Summary: AU fic. Rated T for language. Blaine and Rachel are siblings and Blaine comforts his sister after a break up with Finn. I am bad a summaries...so read a couple of lines before you give up altogether...Oh, and review. Please and thank you lovely readers!


_Jamie is over and Jamie is gone_

_Jamie's decided it's time to move on_

_Jamie has new dreams he's building upon_

_And I'm still hurting_

Blaine sighed when he recognized the music coming from Rachel's room. When one had Rachel Berry for a sister you got to dispense with the window rattling weepy pop music that most 16-year-old girls played when they were upset. Unfortunately in return he was forced to listen to her singing heartbreaking Broadway ballads at the top of her voice.

In this case it was off Broadway he supposed, but it was still headache-inducing and he couldn't stand having her upset. The song ended and silence reigned for several seconds. With a deep breath he walked out of his room, where he had been about to flop onto the bed and went to knock softly on Rachel's door.

"Rach, you okay sis?"

"Go away!" came the muffled reply

"Rach, come on. It's me. Talk to me." He coaxed.

Blaine was rewarded by the sound of shuffling as Rachel came to the door. When she poked her face through the gap, Blaine nearly recoiled. His sister's face was red and puffy and her eyes were filled with as-yet-unshed tears. Without preamble, he half forced himself into the violently feminine space that was Rachel's bedroom and pulled the weeping girl into a tight embrace. "What happened?" he asked.

"F-Finn broke u-up with me." Rachel sobbed into his chest .

"What?" he exclaimed, pulling away so he could look at his sister, "Why?"

Rachel pulled out of Blaine's arms and sat on the bed, looking at the floor as she answered. "I sort of…cheated on him-" she said. Then her head snapped up as if she could sense the judgmental look that had spread over Blaine's face "But there were circumstances…" she said then looked away again. "He slept with Santana. That night when he told me that nothing happened. I was just so mad I couldn't see straight and I ran into Puck in the hallway and he asked me what was wrong and he called me Princess-"

"Please tell me you didn't waste your first time on a revenge fuck with _Noah Puckerman!"_ he shouted, his eyes narrowing.

"Blaine Anderson!" said Rachel shrilly "That language is appalling." She sat up a little straighter on the edge of the bed, primly smoothing her skirt.

"Rachel, don't try to turn this around, did you or did you not sleep with Puckerman?" He demanded, waving his hands in the air for emphasis. After a few beats of silence he added, "Did he force you into anything? If he did I swear to God I will kick his ass-"

Rachel held up a hand to stop her brother's ranting. "There will be no need for any of that. We didn't do much. And what we did I did of my own free will. But I felt awful afterward. So awful I told Finn and the look on his face—oh B, it was awful." With that Rachel turned to fall dramatically on to her pillow.

Blaine immediately felt guilty for yelling. For all her blind ambition and self-centeredness she really did love that dopey football player. She had been mooning over the guy for as long as he could remember and he couldn't believe he had slept with Lopez…well okay he could, he was gay and even _he_ had thought about it. Shaking that awkward thought out of his head he knelt down beside the four-poster.

"Ray?" he said gently. "Hey come on Ray, look at me."

Rachel turned to face him, smiling at the use of his childhood nickname for her.

"Finn loves you. I can tell by the way he looks at you. He shouldn't have lied, but people do that sometimes. You shouldn't have cheated, but people do that sometimes too. He is hurt right now but he will come around in time. For now just…focus on what makes you happy. In the immortal words of Paul McCartney…" He said with a grin and began to sing.

_Let it be, let it be, oh let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom_

_Let it be_

Rachel smiled and harmonized with him, their voices blending as perfectly as they had all their lives.

_All the broken hearted people_

_Living in the world agree_

_There will be an answer_

_Let it be_

As their voices faded they grinned fondly at one another.

"Thank you, Blaine." She said, once again sounding like herself, "When did my baby brother get so wise?" she asked ruffling his hair, dislodging it from the gel.

"Right around the time you stopped calling me your 'baby' brother." He groused. "Better stop, it will break the spell" he wiggled his fingers at her as he backed out of the room, earning a pillow in the face for his attempt at humor, even though he could hear her laughing as he walked back down the hallway to his own room.


End file.
